Light the Way
by Starlight-angel1
Summary: A few seconds can change it all. Yuki learns not everything you see is what you get, but can a dream lead him to what he wanted all along? Just a short oneshot fic with some fluff. Yukiru


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Just a short story that I wanted to write. Hope it's enjoyable!_

Light the Way

The shallow breathing coming from the bed sliced through the air in the darkened room as the figure turned and twisted in the midst of a nightmare or wake of a dream. Beads of sweat dripped down a face that grimaced in pain by some unknown force. Just as the restlessness became more agitated, the figure shot up, revealing a pair of sad lavender eyes before the wall shut down and in it's place, the coldness seeped back.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Yuki Sohma ran a hand through his hair. The same dream. He had been dreaming, no, more like feeling the same dream every night for the past month. He didn't how or why it was happening to him, but out of the blue, the sadness overwhelmed him after waking up one night.

The sadness, God, the sadness felt unbearable. He didn't want the sadness. He didn't have room for other feelings than the ones he kept hidden from people. But the dreams just wouldn't stop. They kept coming and coming until he felt the need to scream, but of course he would never utter a word. Words were useless in a family that pretended to be normal. He, Yuki Sohma would never be normal. But that was another story in its self.

Leaning back, Yuki closed his eyes, trying to forget about the dream. But no matter what he did, his thoughts came back to why he had woken up in the first place. Fate was so cruel to him. Why did they need to make a joke out of him as they decided to weigh him down for more sorrow. 

The first night, the female crying had broke his normal dreaming of demons. Crying that sounded so lonely and sad, tugged him into a black midst and each night he tried to search out the source, yet he never found what he was looking for. Every day during school, he tried to forget, yet all that accomplished had him wondering if he should to find the person in real life.

No, he would never find her since he didn't want to be burdened with someone else's problem. Cold as that may sound, he didn't want people in his life. He was content just as he was.

By himself.

Yuki rolled out of bed and pulled on his clothes, deciding to go for a walk and fresh air. Slipping on his shoes, he silently padded out the door, careful not to wake up his cousin in the next room.

Breathing in, Yuki took a cleansing breath and hoped that would be enough to chase away the demons. Nothing will be able to take away the demons of the night, he bitterly thought. He roughly kicked the grass, letting his anger out. He wanted out of this miserable world he called a life. No, not as in leaving the world kind of out, more like running away from his dysfunctional family.

He had a brother that only thought of himself so he might as well not have one. He had numerous of cousins that ranged from strange to vicious. There were times he just wanted to pretended he lived in another world. A world with no one but him. How could anyone enjoy having people around all the time?

Hearing his shoe hit pavement, Yuki realized he had unknowingly walked into the city. The street lights glowed softly, lighting a way for people to walk. Office windows lit up buildings and the few people wandering around huddled among themselves. All in all, it was a peaceful time to walk.

"This is the peace I need in my life," he whispered softly. He took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh. Burying his hands in his pockets, Yuki walked the lonely path to an unknown destination, lost in thought. He couldn't understand why the dreams plagued him. The soft cries tried to tear a hole in his heart, but what it didn't realize...he had no heart.

He had lost his identity so very long ago and had never fully recovered it back. Once, just once, he would give everything up to know what it felt like be at peace. He looked up at the night sky and followed the line of the brightest stars, taking in the wondrous scent of everything around him.

What seemed like hours, but in actuality, only a few minutes had passed, Yuki stopped as the sound of soft crying filled his ears. His heart froze. How could he not know that sound? The very sound that haunted his dreams every night for the past month. He had the choice of turning around and leaving or heading straight to the source.

Making up his mind, Yuki walked ahead and knew he had the chance to drive away the source. He needed to confront in order to get back a part of him. Whoever it was, it was going to stop tonight.

He saw the hunched figure in the park garden before she even detected him, and he knew it was her that was the problem. He silently walked, determination set on his face as he touched her shoulder. He had it figured out what he was going to tell her, all the boo-hoo stuff, then he was going back to his life and leave her with hers. He opened his mouth to unleash until it all died when he finally noticed who it was when she slowly turned toward him.

Deep blue eyes illuminated with tears, long brown hair and a petite frame, Tohru Honda, was the last person he would ever think to cry as if her heart was breaking.

Every day, she always seemed to be smiling or laughing with her friends. Never once had she even looked as if something was wrong. Why, why is she crying ? he wondered, as he bent down to look at her. "Miss Honda, are you alright?"

Tohru started a little and wiped her tears from her eyes, hoping against hope, she looked casual. Oh, who was she fooling; she knew she looked terrible. Out of all the people, how did Yuki Sohma find her? She didn't really know him, they never really talked. Seeing him in his regular clothes, a wave of loneliness washed over her. He was so different from her and she knew it.

"I'm fine, Yuki. I didn't realize anyone was out here. I'm sorry to have bothered you," she moved to stand up, but stopped when he put a hand on her arm to hold her there.

"You're not bothering me, it's okay to talk to me if you want. Or we can just sit here together. Whatever feels comfortable for you, I'm not going anywhere until you feel better, Miss Honda," Yuki sat down next to her and stared up at the sky. He didn't know why he stayed, she had given him an excuse for his escape, yet he didn't take it. What was about her that was different from the rest of the girls?

The silence stretched and just when he thought she was going to keep quiet, her soft voice spoke and threw him for a loop.

"The nights are the hardest to bear. It feels there is a piece missing in my life and you know what, I am. My life has changed, and I don't know what to do. During the day, it's easier to bear since I have my wonderful friends; it's just the nights I have a hard time adjusting. I don't know how to move on. How do I?" The tears that stopped started to fall uncontrollable down her face again.

Yuki felt his heart tug and felt helpless. He never was very good with emotional stuff, but another force seemed to be controlling him as he gently put her head on his shoulder and whispered, "What do you have to adjust?"

"My mom, Yuki. I have to learn how to live without my mom. Oh God, Yuki, she's been gone for a month and I miss her so much. During the day I can't show Hana and Uo how much I miss her since I don't want to make them feel bad. I can't do that to them, but the nights hurt so much. I miss her voice, the perfume she wore, the hugs she gave. She wasn't perfect, but she tried her best. She knew when I was sad, happy or hurt. She left me, and I know I have to be strong, but it's so hard. I had her to wake up to each morning and now, I have no one. I mean I have my friends, but it's not the same. Listen to me, ranting about nothing; feeling sorry for myself." Tohru shook her head, forcing a smile to her face. She couldn't believe she had a break down in front of the most sought after person in school. She could be an airhead most of the times. 

"It's not about nothing, Miss Honda. It's okay to tell people how you feel without thinking bad about yourself. If you hurt, cry. If you're happy, laugh. If you're angry, show it. The hurt won't go away, but it will lessen over time. Give yourself time to heal, everyone has a right to heal. You have people around you that care, and will be there every step of the way. Lean on them if you can't stand up alone. I know you won't be alone," Yuki whispered, and totally out of character; he smoothed her hair down her face and trailed his hands down her cheeks. Cradling her face in his hands, he leaned down and as a gift, he gave his first kiss. Breaking away, he stood up, looked down with a smile and held out his hand and asked, "If you fall, I'll be here to catch you. I may not be perfect, but I'll do my best."

Totally speechless, Tohru stared up at him and couldn't believe Yuki Sohma had just kissed her. A blush started to work its way up her face, and a smile bloomed on her lips. Yes, she knew it would take awhile for her to heal, but with terrific friends she would be taken care of. Slipping her hand into his, Tohru looked at him and realized, instead of being an untouchable prince; Yuki Sohma was just a normal guy she could learn to love. Maybe later, after she learned to accept.

Yuki smiled as he helped her up. The month of anguish he felt did have a connection. He experienced an ache that refused to go away and for what? He finally got the hint that this moment and many more were going to be his peace. The road ahead was going to be bumpy and he knew he had to take his own advise to heal, but at this moment, all that mattered was helping a friend learn how to cope. Maybe they could be more, but he would think about that later. Right now he finally knew why he was needed.

He finally found a friend that needed a shoulder to lean.

Holding hands, the two figures walked back to the path that brightened their way to each other, finally seeing a new light.

_Thanks for taking the time to read and for those whom review, thanks a bunch! _

_Starlight Angel_


End file.
